1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a statistics data in a mobile station in a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method for collecting or initializing a statistics data accumulated in a mobile station.
2. Background of Related Art
In general, the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station is collected or initialized through a traffic channel set up between a base station and the mobile station. These related arts are defined in communication standards, such as J-STD-008, IS-95A, IS-95B, TSB 74, and the like. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram showing a general CDMA mobile communication system. The CDMA mobile communication system is provided with a mobile station 1 for collecting, reporting on, and initializing a statistics data, and a base station 10 for determining items of the statistics data and requesting the mobile station 1 on reporting and initialization of the statistics data. The base station 10 is provided with a base transceiver subsystem(BTS) 3 with a traffic channel 2 and a base station controller (BSC) 5 with a selector/vocoder 4. According to the communication standards mentioned above, the base station 10 provides a retrieve parameters message to the mobile station 1 for requesting the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station 1. The base station provides a set parameters message to the mobile station 1 for initializing the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station 1. The base station 10 knows all the statistics data on in/out signals of the base station 10 collected by itself. However, the base station 10 does not know the statistics data in the mobile station 1. Therefore, in order to increase its own efficiency, the base station 10 has a necessity to know the statistics data in the mobile station 1. In the meantime, according to the existing communication standard IS-95B, the mobile station 1 has 129 accumulated statistics items each of which is identified with a parameter identification field(PARAMETER_ID). Therefore, the total number of the field(PARAMETER_ID) is currently 129 in IS-95B. Though the statistics items in the current IS-95B is 129, the number of items may be increased or decreased in the future, according to which the PARAMETER_ID may also be increased or decreased. The process of the BSC 5 for collecting the statistics data in the mobile station 1 will be explained.
The selector/vocoder mobile 4 in the BSC 5 determines items of the statistics data to be collected from the mobile station 1 and composes the retrieve parameters message defined in the communication standards. The retrieve parameters message should contain all the parameters identification field(PARAMETER_ID) falling on all the items intended to collect from the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station 1. As explained, it should be noted that the existing communication standard IS-95B has a 129 total number of items of the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station. The selector/vocoder mobile 4 in the BSC 5 provides the composed retrieve parameters message to the traffic channel 2 in the BTS 3. The traffic channel 2 in the BTS 3 is then provides the received message to the mobile station 1 in turn, and the mobile station 1, receiving the retrieve parameters message, collects items of the statistics data the message requires. Then, the mobile station 1 provides a response parameters message containing the items of the collected statistics data to the selector/vocoder mobile 4 in the BSC 5 through the traffic channel in the BTS 3. In this instance, the items of the statistics data the mobile station 1 collects are total 10 kinds of 129 items according to the IS-95B standard. Therefore, the parameters identification field(PARAMETER_ID) is also assigned each the 129 items. The process of the BSC 5 for initializing the items of the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station 1 will be explained.
The selector/vocoder mobile 4 in the BSC 5 first determines items to be initialized of the statistics data in the mobile station 1 which is in a traffic state, and then, composes a set parameters message to be provided to the mobile station 1. In this instance, the message should contain all parameters identification field(PARAMETER_ID) falling on all items to be initialized. The selector/vocoder mobile 4 in the BSC 5 provides the composed set parameters message to the mobile station 1 through the traffic channel 2 in the BTS 3. Then, the mobile station 1 receives the message and conducts initialization of the items required in the message.
As explained, according to technologies defined in existing communication standards, such as J-STD-008 and IS-95B, the retrieve parameters message and the set parameters message which are messages required by the base station 10 in collecting or initializing the items of the statistics data accumulated in the mobile station are composed item by item, i.e., for each parameter identification field(PARAMETER_ID). For example, when it is intended to collect a statistics data on a forward fundamental code channel for multiplex option 2 from the mobile station 1, a total number of items of the statistics data is 26. In order to provide the retrieve parameters message required by the base station from the base station 10 to the mobile station 1, the parameter identification field(PARAMETER_ID) on all the 26 items should be included in the message. On reception of the message, the mobile station 1 collects the statistics data on the forward fundamental code channel for multiplex option 2 and provides a response parameters message including the collected statistics data to the selector/vocoder mobile 4 in the BSC 5.
Thus, in order to process the statistics data in a mobile station 1 according to existing communication standards, all items of the statistics data should have been cited in the transmission message. However, the accumulated statistics are not needed on each field but needed on fields according to attributes or characteristics. On the other hand, the mobile communication system is required to reduce an amount of data to be transmitted through a traffic channel as far as possible for an increased efficiency. As above-mentioned, the related art has the following problems.
First, an excessive loading of messages related to collection and initialization of statistics data on a traffic channel may degrades a quality of voice signal. As above mentioned, in other words, the set parameters message and the retrieve parameters message are transmitted by the dim and burst method or the blank and burst of the traffic. Therefore the length of the traffic channel message takes effect to the voice quality and it is necessary to reduce the length of the traffic channel message.
Second, collection of items of the statistics data only item by item results in complicated implementation of a soft ware and a large sized message which is composed for collecting the items of the statistics data, that increases a load on an internal path of the base station.
Third, in a TIA/EIA-95-B, the mobile station shall maintain the counters to accumulated statics. In order to obtain the accumulated statistics, the base station may send the retrieve parameters message after entering the traffic channel initialization substate. Similarly, in order to initiate the accumulated statistics, the base station may send the set parameters message after entering the traffic channel initialization substate. The above-procedure can operate properly, but is not optimal because of following factors. The first one is that each field of the message is identified by the field(PARAMETER_ID). The second one is that the number of the field (PARAMETER_ID) is currently 129 in TIA/EIA-95-B. The third one is that the accumulated statistics are not needed for each field but are needed for fields as a group.